


Warmth

by miya_sugar_star, yusahana6323



Series: ●● C O L O R S ○○ [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusahana6323/pseuds/yusahana6323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha came out to snowboard almost every year, but it has been awhile since Reita had been out. It wasn't that he didn't like it - he loved it, in fact - but between work and his own personal things, he hadn't found the time to come even on his own. He wouldn't lie and say that he hadn't been excited that this year he was able to take a vacation for this, and with his best friend to boot. Even better, though, since he felt like he hadn't seen much of Uruha lately despite how much time they were together for work. Being natural like this, not thinking about tours or recording or interviews, and being able to be himself with his best friend for even a couple days was a real treat. For more reasons than he might admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Author Miya's note: Another promised Reituha collab fic between us based on the same prompt like Survival! Enjoy reading the smut pervs! :D
> 
> Theme: Orange

 

"Much better," Reita sighed as he emerged from the bathroom, ruffling a towel through his wet hair, his whole body practically steaming from the warmth of his skin after the shower against the cool air of the cabin. It had been heaven to come in from the cold of the snow after a full day of being out snowboarding and skiing, and take a hot shower to melt his frozen body. "The shower is all yours, Uru."

 

"About time, what took you so long?" Uruha tossed his phone onto the bed, climbing out of it and making his way towards bathroom after throwing a towel over his shoulder. He stopped at the doorway, peeking his head in to stare at the floor of the bathroom. "Dude, were you jerking off? You didn't clean **that** up _oh my God_." He chuckled once he swung the door closed behind him as he entered the warm bathroom. "Just kidding."

 

Reita rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom and dressed in clean dry clothes before backtracking to the kitchen. He started the coffee pot and leaned on the counter, carefully stretching out sore muscles.

 

Uruha came out to snowboard almost every year, but it has been awhile since Reita had been out. It wasn't that he didn't like it - he loved it, in fact - but between work and his own personal things, he hadn't found the time to come even on his own. He wouldn't lie and say that he hadn't been excited that this year he was able to take a vacation for this, and with his best friend to boot. Even better, though, since he felt like he hadn't seen much of Uruha lately despite how much time they were together for work. Being natural like this, not thinking about tours or recording or interviews, and being able to be himself with his best friend for even a couple days was a real treat. For more reasons than he might admit.

 

The coffee maker chimed at him, and shaking himself out of his thoughts about Uruha, he poured himself a mug and went to the small movie shelf the resort provided in each cabin, looking through to find something interesting.

 

 Pressing a slightly damp towel to his face, Uruha sighed and let his head drop in his hands, groaning. He nearly couldn’t control himself at the hot and spine-tingling sight of Reita coming out of the bathroom earlier, and he’d been thinking about it over and over while he was showering himself, and was glad that he’d covered up his real reaction with a stupid joke he could think of in the briefest time.

 

And it seemed like it had been his only way of trying to escape from embarrassing himself lately when it came to Reita. He didn’t know when exactly did he start developing feelings for the blonde, even though it had been so many years of being friends, it had been so many times seeing him half-naked ( should he include the time when they actually had seen each other naked at the hot springs? A few times already?). And why this time? Why did the cupid have to freaking shoot a love arrow to his weakened heart?! **WHY REITA OF ALL PEOPLE?!**

 

Shoot. He couldn’t wait to be back home soon so then he could settle himself quick….because, well, he couldn’t do it here, could he? Reita would notice it, he _would_ hear him.

 

He stared down at his semi-hard dick. The poor _thing._

 

A few minutes later, he left the bathroom quick to change into his clothes before heading out to join Reita, feeling curious as his eyes fell on his friend once he sat himself on a couch. “Movie?” He readjusted his position and hugged his legs close to his chest, one hand holding his phone.

 

"Yeah, I was thinking so." Reita glanced at Uruha. Something about the guitarist suggested slight unease. Maybe it was just from exhaustion? He'd pass it off as that. "See anything you like? Or should I pick one? Though you know I have terrible taste in movies."

 

Uruha shook his head quickly, eyes going a bit wide. "No no, it's okay. I don't mind at all." No, he did actually. But it still wouldn't hurt to let Reita pick a movie for them to watch.

 

"All right." Reita looked back at the movies, slightly confused. Usually Uruha would vault over a table to pick a movie so that he didn't end up doing it. Reita would try to choose something Uruha would like. "Well, I haven't seen Terminator in a long time. Does that sound good to you?"

 

"Yeah." Thinking that it was too short for an answer, Uruha added. "It does. Hey, I smell coffee. Did you make some?" He stretched himself and looked over at the coffee maker.

 

"I did. I left plenty for you. Help yourself, I'll get the movie started."

 

"Oh, I thought you didn't." Uruha laughed slightly as he left the couch.

 

"I decided to leave some for you just this once," Reita joked as he took the DVD out of its box and put it in the player. As he pressed play he added, "You feeling okay?"

 

“Uhuh.” Uruha returned a few moments later to the couch with his palms encircling a warm mug, looking at Reita a bit surprised. “What made you say that? I-I mean,” he sighed, feeling helpless with himself then nodded, “Yeah, of course I am. I had a great time snowboarding anyway.”

 

"Good. I'm glad." Reita felt the corner of his mouth curl a bit. "It's nice to spend time alone with you again. It feels like it's been forever that we just hung out."

 

Had it been that long? Uruha hadn’t actually noticed and it heated up his cheeks as he thought about it. Spending time alone this time with Reita with a whole new different feeling for him. “Me too,” he whispered and blew over the top of his mug before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Was Uruha blushing? It looked like it. Not that it was strange - somehow Uruha had always been prone to blushing a bit - but it wasn't just adorable but also endearing. Reita looked at his friend for a few moments, enjoying the red dusting Uruha's cheeks, before he chuckled a bit and pressed play.

 

"We'll have to try and do it more often."

 

Uruha had to look away for a moment, heat spreading all over his face while his friend had been staring at it longer than Uruha thought needed before he manage a reply. “I know we will, Rei.” It was a bit sad really, and they were definitely looking forward to another time to be spent alone together. But could Uruha’s heart take it any longer? “Hey, will you be sitting next to me?” He tried to relax himself on the couch, continuing to sip his drink, but his body lacked conviction since it was too tense and he couldn’t help but hope that his friend didn’t notice _that..._

 

"If you don't want me to..." Why would Uruha not want him near? It was their default. He looked back to his friend in slight confusion. "I can sit somewhere else."

 

“Eh?” Uruha widened his eyes, bringing his full attention the blonde. Did he sound like he didn’t want his friend sitting next him? “No! You can still sit here, silly. I was just asking man…” He used his unoccupied hand to pat the empty space, pouting a bit.

 

Reita tilted his head a bit, looking at Uruha's pouting face and trying to gauge his friend’s mood. Then he moved a bit closer and said with a small laugh, "Okay. If you insist."

 

Uruha stared at Reita and continued patting the same spot with a bored look when all his heart was doing right now was pounding so loud and clear he could even hear every beat. “Yes, I insist. Now sit down and let’s watch the movie together.”

 

Reita moved to sit where Uruha was patting. "Fine. Let's watch now yeah?"

 

Uruha unconsciously gripped the mug a bit tighter. “Yeah.”

 

Reita settled back and focused on the movie, so comfortable that the occasional shoulder bumps from his friend just made him feel more settled in. Closeness like this was nice.

 

He was getting really into the movie, enjoying an action scene, when suddenly they were plunged into darkness. Startled, he looked around, blinking hard to try to adjust his eyes.

 

"Did we just lose power...?"

 

Uruha, who had been equally immersed in watching the movie, could only stare ahead in the darkness. “….I guess.” He slowly sank into the couch, legs drawn to his chest. "Umh, I'm a bit… scared..."

 

"Scared?" Reita tried to look at his friend, still just barely being able to see the guitarist's outline. "What of?"

 

_You._

 

Hold on. Who liked who here? Uruha made a slightly funny face to himself despite the current condition. Reita wouldn’t do that to him! Taking the advantage! But it wasn’t like his friend wasn’t … _capable_ anyway…“Uhh...” He shrugged, hugging his legs. “Scared of dying in cold…” Shit. Why did it have to be now?! Damn it he was talking nonsense again...

 

"Don't be. The power will be back on soon right? We can just put on our coats and soon we'll have our heat back." Reita patted Uruha's shoulder comfortingly. His friend did sound a bit nervous... was it really just because of the power loss? "Things will be fine."

 

“Mhmm…okay.” Uruha nodded and rubbed his palms together, feeling himself heat up at the comforting hand touching him.

 

 "I'll get our coats." Reita squeezed Uruha's shoulder and stood. He had his phone still, thank god, to provide light as he went to the closet and brought back the coats. "Here. We'll hunker down and wait. The lights will be back before we know it."

 

Uruha reached out and took one of the coats before putting it on and hugging his legs back. Wow, okay. He was pretty much being the ‘woman’ here. Taking a peek at Reita, he bit his bottom lip gently. Right…they were going to stay like this until the power was back on then? Okay, fine.

 

He had his eyes closed and he had to lean more against Reita, almost nuzzling him in the process. He was beginning to have a mild head ache and it was getting colder than ever, and he felt as if his fingers were frozen completely already. “Rei…can I… can I hold your hands?” _Screw_ his feelings. He _needed_ heat so bad! “Or hug me, please?”

 

Reita felt a bit taken aback by the request. He argued with himself internally. Hugging Uruha was no big deal. Holding him... he felt a bit flustered. It wasn't like he didn't want to! Just that he was afraid to let himself be _so_ close. But he said, "Sure, Uru." He wrapped his arms around his friend, hoping Uruha couldn't feel his heart beating so fast.

 

Uruha didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms back around Reita, moving closer and sighing at the warmth they were sharing, _developing._ “Better… _warmer_ …” He was heating up quite quickly as he could literally hear and feel his friend’s each breath ghosting against his skin once he shamelessly nestled his head in the crook of the blonde’s neck. “Rei.” He flashed a small grin at the other as he tilted his head. “It’s _nice_ being this _close_ to you.”

 

"Yeah?" Reita chuckled, not denying having Uruha cuddling even closer was something near to heaven. Uruha pressing his face against Reita's neck had him weak, though. He squeezed Uruha a bit as the guitarist's breath brushed against him. "I think I agree."

 

But Uruha just couldn’t stop himself. His friend’s scent was overwhelming him too much each time he breathed it in. His heart was beating madly that it left no room for other thoughts and he reached for Reita’s hand, entwining their almost frozen fingers together and clasping them tight as he tried to contain his feelings, not looking up at Reita since he feared what his friend’s reaction would be and what he would think about it.

 

Reita jumped slightly as Uruha took his hand, taken aback by the sudden move. He almost felt like Uruha was just teasing, and that if the guitarist looked up, he'd be wearing a grin. Despite this, Reita shook himself and laid his head against Uruha's, taking long deep breaths and trying to not enjoy the closeness too much.

 

"Are you warmer now?" he asked, murmuring almost directly against Uruha's ringed ear.

 

No. He was getting hotter and Reita’s soft voice had shot red-hot lust all the way down to his already throbbing clothed arousal. He was almost gasping if not for his better judgment, but he was nearly losing control of himself that he let out an audible pained moan after rubbing his own thighs together. _Too much_. He suddenly clenched the blonde’s hand hard, almost crushing it, his nails biting into the skin and by the time he turned his head slightly, his own lips finding Reita’s in a split second, pressing against them a bit fiercely as he shut his eyes closed.

 

Reita really jumped now, but somehow didn't pull away from the soft lips that were glued to his. Uruha's raw moan was echoing in his head, making his temperature rise. His confusion and surprise quickly gave way to adrenaline and want, _want_ that he'd always had in the back of his mind, something he'd always managed to keep tucked away. But with Uruha kissing him like this now, the restraints were gone. He clutched Uruha's hand in return, the other hand moving to grab his friend's neck and pull him in closer.

 

Uruha wasn’t able to stop himself from gasping. He was too shocked by Reita’s response. He hadn’t expected this, he had more expected that Reita would push him away. But, knowing his friend was into the kiss just as much as he was, Uruha leaned in, releasing his one hand from Reita’s to grab at his shoulder, the other one doing the same thing before his arm slid past and curved around the blonde’s nape, pulling him closer as he mashed their connected lips. One moment he was sitting on his knees as he lifted his body slightly, the next one he found himself inclining to lying flat on his back, groaning into the shared heated kiss once he felt himself being pressed hard from behind. 

 

“Rei... ta...” Cheeks flushed hot red while looking up at his friend he’d pulled along together with who was now on top of him, Uruha whispered pleadingly, “Please…”

 

Panting a bit, Reita looked down at his friend beneath him. His mind was still in a whirl that this was happening, they had embraced and kissed so passionately, and now he was lying on top of the guitarist. He could very clearly feel Uruha's arousal, and he could feel his own pressed right back against his friend. He knew his face had to be red as a brick. Unsure what to say at the moment, he simply kissed Uruha again to give his mind time to run.

 

They both wanted this bad. That was easy to know, from the kisses and their throbbing needs and how they were both trembling (and not just from the cold). Uruha was begging for more. Reita looked into his friend's dark eyes for a few moments, reading the need and desperation. It matched his own burning desires.

 

But he didn't want this to be just a rough desperate fuck. He wanted more, especially with this man. Parting from Uruha's soft mouth for a moment, he said, "Let's slow down a bit," before kissing him again, deeply and hotly still, but also tenderly. He let one hand comb through the soft hair while the other ran down Uruha's chest to his side, caressing him lightly.

 

Uruha closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his heart flutter at the treatment he was receiving from the blonde and he wasn’t going to complain anyway despite himself. He still knew Reita all too well. He arched his chest slightly, feet slowly pushing at the surface of the couch with soft pleasured moans and sighs slipping past his lips as he entirely basked in the breathtaking moment of kissing Reita and the fiery touches burning under his skin.  

 

Through passion-hazed and slightly watery eyes, Uruha then embraced Reita with his arms loosely encircled around him, legs parting to let the blonde manage to lower himself more between them and press his body against Uruha, against the honey blonde’s every aching spot.

 

Reita unzipped Uruha's coat and opened it before letting his lips travel lightly down the guitarist's neck, sucking ever so slightly and tasting his skin. His hand meanwhile slipped under Uruha's shirt and traced slightly over his stomach, along his hips and the waist of his pants. The more he tasted and touched, the more his years of want pushed at him.

 

"Feeling good?" he asked, tracing his tongue down the curve of Uruha's neck and watching - as best he could in the dark, anyway - his partner's face.

 

There was a sharp edge to Uruha’s breathing as he opened his eyes slowly to meet Reita’s, the crests of his cheekbones were glowing red and he mouthed with slightly trembling lips, “Yes, please don’t stop….”

 

He had a hard time trying to not avert his eyes from the blonde’s with embarrassment as he whined, voice lacing with so much need. “And _touch_ me more, please.”

 

Reita couldn't help but chuckle softly, planting his lips back on Uruha's throat. He ran his palm on the guitarist's lean stomach, caressing ever so gently, teasing and feeling Uruha's honest but restrained reactions.

 

"I'll touch you all you like."

 

He let his lips move to Uruha's collar, placing light brushes over it before he swirled his tongue in the hollow. At the same time, his fingers found a peaked nipple, and he rubbed a fingertip on it softly, listening to Uruha's voice.

 

Uruha arched into the touch, fingers curling in the soft blonde strands as he pressed the side of his face against the surface of the couch. Eyes closing shut as his face twisted in pleasure, he whimpered way out-of-character, " _Ahhhh... **harder**... please..."_ Damn, this was too much! Reita's seemingly slow, gentle and teasing treatment was driving him crazy! " _Use your **teeth** and **tongue** too... hng..."_ And from the corner of his eyes, he could see how the blankets were already lying down on the floor, when did they slip off their bodies, he didn't know. But for sure he no longer felt all cold anymore with these sensational flares all over his body.

 

Reita pulled back just enough to push Uruha's shirt up over his chest before he leaned back down and dragged his tongue against one pectoral. His hand went back to the nipple he had been touching and rubbed harder. He could feel Uruha shifting beneath him, hear and feel the hot breath against his hair. After tracing his tongue all over the guitarist's chest, he went to the other nipple and licked it hard, enjoying Uruha's taste so much his mouth watered.

 

Uruha tilted his head back against the couch as he moaned, hands coming up to hold Reita’s head and clutch him to his chest hard, and since the blonde had his lips parted around one of his nipples, his teeth bit directly into Uruha’s perked bud that was surely going to leave a huge bruise, making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

 

Shaking and gasping heavily, the honey blonde tried to draw his legs and press them together to ease the growing ache, but was prevented from doing so with Reita pressed close against his body between his thighs and Uruha couldn’t help but buck his hips only to have his aching cock rubbed and poked against the hard fabric of his pants, against its will, against Reita’s own. He groaned loudly when he thought it was unbearable, almost thrashing himself underneath Reita.

 

“Fuck. Reita, please. I can’t—“

 

"Ready to go?" Reita pulled lightly on the bud with his teeth. Uruha's wild squirming and flexing was too much. He started grinding against Uruha, groaning as their hard lengths rubbed together. "Fuck..."

 

“ _Ahhh_ … I-I’ve been waiting for this for too long…” The honey-blonde moaned, his bruised bud was throbbing painfully and their crashing clothed arousals left Uruha breathless and he eventually wrapped his long legs around Reita’s waist, bringing him closer than ever. He was sure he was already literally soaking his own pair of boxers with his leaking pre-cum. “Shit, Reita. Fuck me please.”

 

Reita pulled back and looked down at Uruha. He couldn't even read the other's expression, it was too dark. He could only hear and feel and _smell_ Uruha.

 

"I want to see you," he replied, wanting to stroke his partner's face and hesitating. Need and love weren't the same thing. He knew what his feelings truly were, despite the overwhelming desire, but he didn't want to mistake Uruha's feelings. "Can we light some candles?"

 

Uruha let a few seconds pass by in silence. Staring up at where Reita’s face must have been hovering over his own, he could feel a mild annoyance bubble up inside him, because he was desperate, _too desperate_ already to get fucked and it had been a while since he’d been keeping such feelings for the blonde, but from what he could tell from Reita’s soft voice, Uruha definitely couldn’t help but push aside his frustrated self.

 

Damn, why hadn’t they thought of the candles earlier though? And it would be somewhat _romantic_ , right? Wow, this was something he had never imagined before….

 

“Okay, just… be quick though… ya know.” Uruha twisted his fists in Reita’s front coat, a pout evident on his lips even though it couldn’t be seen. “I’m already…. _well._ ” He refused to admit verbally he had already freaking dampened his own boxers as he felt his cheeks on fire again, but hopefully Reita would take the damn hint.

 

Reita felt his mouth twist a bit. He leaned his head down and kissed Uruha deeply before he climbed off and fumbled for his phone. Using its light, he made his way into the tiny kitchenette and found the few candles and packet of matches that had been resting in the welcome basket. As he picked them up, he hesitated, looked around, knowing they would need more. All he could find, though, was a small bottle of cooking oil. Feeling his cheeks burning so hot he was sure he could melt ice, he picked that up and went back to the sofa.

 

Reita set the candles on the side table, kneeling next to the sofa. He could feel Uruha's breath on his arm as he lit the candles with a slightly-shaking hand. This was really happening. Uruha was waiting for him, ready to fuck. Even with the mutual teasing they'd done to each other over the years, and Reita's all-but-confessions, he had never thought this reality would come.

 

"There," he sighed in relief as he got the candles lit. He steeled himself and looked back at his friend, but still was knocked speechless at the sight of Uruha's long slender body splayed on the sofa, of his bare chest and peaked nipples, his red-dusted cheeks and glowing eyes. Reita wasn't sure if his jaw was hanging open or not, but it felt like it would be right if it was. Uruha was even more stunning than Reita had thought was possible.

 

"I... uh..." It took a few moments for him to get himself back together. "I got this, so... we can start..." He lifted the oil a bit, feeling somehow embarrassed.

 

Uruha’s wide eyes fell on the said thing – _horrified_ at the freaking sight? – for what felt like forever before he found himself whispering without giving himself some time to think. At all. “I—uh, I brought a bottle of lube along already….” He made a gesture with his hand, but somehow couldn’t take his eyes off the oil. “It’s in my bag, I can get it for y—“

 

He stopped before he could finish his whole line. _Crap_. That would explain everything. Well, no. That _had_ already explained _everything!_ Uruha’s hands flew to his own face as he stuttered embarrassedly, eyes looking at everywhere but Reita. “I-I-I mean—” _Fucking duck mouth couldn’t stop itself from speaking_. Damn, he wished he could drown himself in a frozen lake now! He grabbed a hold of his coat, pulling the fabric tight to cover his exposed chest as he tried not to embarrass himself any further.

 

Reita stared at him, sure his mouth was agape once more. Uruha had just said he brought lube along. Reita knew for a fact that Uruha didn't carry lube with him everywhere. So he had been planning for this? Or had he just been hoping?

 

"Uruha... you... did you..."

 

He didn't even know what to ask. Half of his heart was leaping with hope. Was it possible that his best friend, his most trusted and dear person, returned the aching longing? Reita shook himself internally and tried again, staying as calm as he could.

"You brought... _lube_... with you?"

 

Uruha had never wished for a punch in his face before. But well, there was no point of lying anymore when he had already spilled the God damn truth. Uruha cleared his throat, taking a deep breath so then he could freaking reply to Reita. “Well, yeah….” Was that a layer of sweat on his forehead? Shit, he was getting hotter despite the awful cold weather, nervous even. He sighed softly, forcing his gaze to land on Reita, using the collar of the coat to hide half of his red face and sinking into the couch even more, somehow wishing for it to swallow him whole up to save him from the embarrassment. “I’ve been having feelings for you for a while I guess. And I don’t know, it’s not like I had _high_ hopes for us to have sex here, just err…” He didn’t want to fucking continue, no. Which made him feel like a total young teenager, and that annoyed him to no end. _Ugh_ , fine. “Well, I did have hope though….” He whispered, covering his eyes with one arm. “I like you, silly.”

 

Reita sat in shock for a bit before out of nowhere, laughter bubbled up and burst out of him. He leaned on the arm of the sofa as he laughed, so overwhelmed with relief and joy that he couldn't do anything else. Uruha liked him! Uruha wanted this because he had the same feelings Reita had!

 

Uruha blinked at the blonde, sucking on his lower lip and trying to resist the urge to kick Reita off the couch for laughing at his confession…or for him? He was _still_ offended anyhow.

 

“S-stop laughing!” He eventually punched Reita’s upper arm, although the effort was small and weak like a girl’s…... “G-get the damn lube or, _ugh_.” He rose to his feet, clutching his coat tight around his slim frame before making his way towards the bedroom quickly and returning with a bottle of lube he had mentioned, wanting so bad to throw it at Reita’s head hard so then he would stop his laughter.

 

Reita managed to stop laughing when he saw Uruha's frustrated face. Still smiling, he took Uruha's arm and pulled him down.

 

"Sorry. I'm not laughing at you, Uru. I'm laughing because... well... I never thought you would like me too."

 

Uruha stared down at his friend before he cleared his throat, eyes still wide as he whispered. _“…too?”_

 

"I... yeah. I'm in _love_ with you." It was a bit of a struggle to say it, just because he'd gone so long putting a wall in front of the words, it was difficult to let them through. "I have been for a long time. The things I've said about you... it was never a joke. When I said I would date you, I meant it." Reita's gaze fell, just slightly, out of a mix of embarrassment and the smallest bit of shame. _"I love you.”_

 

Okay to sum it up, they would totally be making love.

 

“Oh.” Uruha suddenly remembered he’d only said ‘ _like_ ’ instead of ‘ _love_ ’…. and those two words were totally different in meanings. He lowered himself to sit down next to Reita, falling silent as he thought about how long Reita must have been having feelings for him as well. Judging from what he’d said, it must have been way longer…

 

How he wished he’d known all along.

 

And when they were kids, they surely hadn’t seen this coming; to see the adult version of themselves falling in love with each other more than two decades later. And even if they did, they would probably laugh it off, thinking of it as impossible for two best friends to be lovers.

 

But it wasn’t now.  And these current Reita and Uruha had proven their younger selves wrong.

_“I love you too.”_ He whispered, and it came out so smooth it startled himself and he didn’t feel nervous at all to repeat it. “I love you Reita.” And he would be saying it again and again whenever he wanted, with as much of love, as intense as he was feeling now just for Reita to hear. He let his unoccupied hand travel down to hold Reita’s gently, offering a shy smile. “And I’m happy I’m in love with you, ya know.”

 

Reita looked back at him, at the soft expression and warm eyes and smile. Feeling his heart swell, he twined his fingers with Uruha's and leaned in, kissing his friend softly.

 

"I'm happy it's you," he murmured when he pulled back, looking deep into Uruha's dark eyes. "I wouldn't want it with any other person."

 

Uruha’s smile grew wider at the last part. “You just love me that much. Very much.” He hooked his arms around Reita’s neck and leaned in to kiss him hard, practically getting on his knees as he hovered over the blonde before his hands were brought forward to reach for the front of his coat, pressing his palms against the hard chest and sliding them down to the covered abs, feeling for every muscle that would soon drive him insane.

 

A gasp tore from his parted lips once he broke from the kiss as his fingertips came in contact with the hot skin under those layers of clothes. “Reita.” With his dark eyes already filled with an intensifying lust, Uruha couldn’t help but moan desperately, “ _Please.”_

 

Reita pulled him back in for a deeper, harder kiss, his hands running down Uruha's back and grabbing his ass. He moaned to feel it, finally in his grasp, squeezing it before he pulled back and pushed Uruha's coat off. Then he turned and almost slammed down Uruha down on the sofa and dragged his tongue down his friend's neck while his hands undid Uruha's belt and pants. He moved back and yanked the guitarist's jeans off, licking his lips as he saw Uruha's excitement.

 

"Can you stand a little more play?" he asked, running his hand over the soaked boxers, feeling Uruha's cock. "Or do you need me too much?"

 

Uruha let out a delighted laugh, mewling and squirming once Reita kneaded his clothed cock to which the motion smear his already leaking pre-cum along some parts of his length, making him feel even wetter.

 

“Don’t we always love to play?” He pushed himself to a sitting position, hands clutching Reita’s shoulders and he wasn’t bothered to push the hand on his damp boxers away. “Tell me. What kind of ‘play’ you meant?”

 

There was the Uruha he knew so well. Reita grinned and rubbed Uruha's bulge again before returning his hands to the guitarist's ass, kneading slowly.

 

" _All_ sorts of play, pretty Uru." He dragged his tongue up the side of Uruha's neck and whispered in his ear. "So _many_ things I want to do with _you_."

 

Uruha closed his eyes as he shuddered, goosebumps covering every part of his prickling skin which made him feel all the more aroused that he moaned softly. Using the same hands that were still attached to Reita’s shoulders, Uruha pushed him against the head of the couch, slid his long leg over the blonde’s thighs and let the knee sink into the cushion, straddling him completely while keeping their lust-filled gazes locked.

 

With a low sensual hum, Uruha let fall all of his weigh on Reita’s growing bulge while deliberately exerting some pressure on it before he leaned forward, trailing wet kisses down Reita’s neck and to his collarbone once his slim fingers dragged the zipper down, leaving more saliva trails and grazing his teeth as the pale skin was further exposed. Uruha then let his parted lips linger just above one of the hard dark nubs, his hot moist breaths caressing against the clothed skin as he slowly rubbed his clothed ass over Reita’s already hard and thick denim-covered cock, humming in pleasure as he continued doing so and pulling his head away to let his teeth puncture into the tender skin at where Reita’s neck and strong shoulder met.

 

Reita groaned a bit at the sting, but at the same time it was so erotic he didn't want Uruha to stop. The fact that his friend was being so sensual made the sting more than worth it. Uruha's hard erection pressed against his stomach, and Reita only bore it for a few seconds before he let his greed get the better of him. He left one hand clutching Uruha's butt while the other came around, sliding between their bodies and into Uruha's wet boxers to wrap fingers around the guitarist's shaft. Reita couldn’t help but moan a bit more as he stroked it, feeling how slick it was from precum already. Uruha was so turned on, it would drive him crazy. To distract himself, or at least attempt to, he dug his own teeth into Uruha's neck, moaning again as he tasted his friend's - no, his lover's - skin.

 

Uruha instantly arched his chest, lips leaving the bitten spot as he elicited a pleasured moan and tilted his head to side, one shaky hand clutching Reita’s hair to guide him bite deeper into his skin, and once he did Uruha cried out even louder, intense pleasure racking his every feature as he focused on the feel of the soft lips and sharp teeth against his smooth milky white skin. Even in his lust-filled and dazed mind, he still managed to let his other hand slither down to hold Reita’s wrist, leading the blonde’s hand to reach even further in his already soiled boxers.

 

“No more playing _please_.” His slim fingers wrapped around Reita’s own, using one of them to tease himself - and probably _even_ Reita - at his aching and inviting hole as he bent his upper half, more like already grinding himself against the blonde. “ _Reita_.” His body jumped once the blunt tip pressed against the entrance, his precum was leaking far too much already. “ _Please_.”

 

Fuck, touching Uruha like this was too much. Even as much as he wanted to play and tease, Reita didn't think he could hold back any longer. He pulled back and almost tore Uruha's boxers off before leaning back down. He rubbed his fingers in the precum and then lightly traced around Uruha's hole, an excited growl rumbling in his throat as he felt Uruha's body react.

 

"Are you ready, babe?" he asked before pressing his middle finger against the entrance. It slid in with almost no resistance. He bit his lip, feeling how tight and hot it was. He almost had to grit his teeth to speak again. "I can't just go in with you unprepared."

 

He started moving his finger, not as slow as he might have liked, but he was beginning to feel an overwhelming need to disregard everything that told him to be careful and just go for it. Still trying to prevent himself from going too quickly, he leaned up and kissed the guitarist deeply, panting and sucking on his sweet mouth as he continued thrusting his finger.

 

Uruha mewled as he brought his legs together, rubbing them together and encasing Reita’s finger more with his inner muscles, wanting desperately to ease that one particular spot deep inside him that was aching, begging for a relief. “Yes,” was all he could reply when he was almost entirely intoxicated in the pleasure the blonde was giving him from that low part, trying to visualize that one finger that was working him with its every distinct feature he could remember and it made Uruha tremble hard with pent-up desires.  

 

With his fingers he clawed at Reita’s coat once he eagerly returned the kiss, wanting to feel the naked skin of the blonde’s body against his own. He peeled the fabric off one arm, but since the blonde was still stretching him, it stuck at the other one and so Uruha didn’t have a freaking choice at all and to his reluctance, pulled Reita’s finger out of his disappointed hole almost harshly making him whimper at the loss.

 

Uruha made a quick move to take off Reita’s shirt in record time before his skilled hands lowered to those delicious abs and slid down even further to fumble with the zipper and button before pushing the suffocating garments over his hips and off his legs, taking the same Reita’s middle finger and guiding it back to where it was enveloped with the next second.

 

Uruha groaned with sheer relief once he inner muscles clenched tight back around that digit. “Oh God this feels great.” His hungry eyes darted down at where Reita’s big cock was hanging, its head already glistening with the precum. “ _Mmmm_ Reita, give me more of your fingers.”

 

"More?" Reita felt himself blushing a bit as he saw Uruha's eyes fixing on him. It wasn't like they had never seen each other naked before, or even _hard_ (it happened), but being so close and intimate was so much different. He knew now Uruha wanted him, and it made his blood _burn_.

 

He slowly pulled his hand away from Uruha's ass, biting the inside of his lip as he scrambled for the bottle of lube that had tumbled to the ground. Squirting some of the slippery substance on his fingers, he rubbed them together so they were fully coated. With his non-slick hand, he grabbed one of Uruha's legs and pushed it to his chest, which raised his hips and brought his entrance into view.

 

Now Reita licked his lips as he stared at it, put his fingers back to it, and stroked it in slow circles before pushing his two fingers in. Still there was no difficulty in entering. Uruha had to be so relaxed and ready for it for this to be so easy. He groaned a bit as his fingers slid all the way inside. Still hot and tight, still squeezing him deliciously. Imagining his cock being in this almost drove him to forget the preparations again and just dive in. But he made himself curl his fingers, lightly stroking Uruha's insides.

 

"Is this what you want?" he asked, managing to tear his gaze from Uruha's ass to look at the dark eyes and aroused expression.

 

“ _Mmmm_ … but I want _you_ already, Reita.” Uruha’s head fell backwards gently as he sighed, arching his chest off the couch. His heavy-lidded eyes fell shut as he bit his lip, muffling a moan and trying to contain himself as he was being fingered and relaxing his heated insides around those lube coated fingers.

 

He suddenly let a few strangled moans spill past his lips as the blunt fingertips crooked at a few overly sensitive spots. His other leg that wasn’t pressed against his chest dug into the couch with tight curled toes and Uruha clenched around the digits even more in his greed, not wanting to let them go and wanting them to stay there and keep doing just that at those right, nerve-crackling pleasure inflicted spots.

 

“Oh God Reita.” But fuck he still craved for Reita to get inside him already! “I want your cock up my ass _now,_ ” Uruha begged, tight fists helplessly clutching the surface of the couch and hot breath slightly snagging in anticipation.

 

"Now?" It was true Uruha was taking him easily, but Reita still felt a bit nervous. He looked at Uruha's begging face, down to the hole that was almost sucking his fingers in, then at himself, hard and twitching and wanting as much, if not more, than Uruha. He debated for only a moment before his carnal desires got the better of him. He pulled his fingers out, pouring lube into his palm instead. Slicking it on his length and groaning at the stimulation, Reita stared at Uruha with hot eyes.

 

"You want this in your ass?" he asked, growling and feeling his shoulders tense as he tried to contain himself. He only lasted a few moments before he shifted positions and put himself to the slightly-stretched entrance. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm coming in," before pushing his dick inside. There was some difficulty now, but with just a bit of pressure, his head went in, and he grabbed Uruha's hips and pulled on them, sinking all the way to the hip into his partner.

_"Fuck!"_ he gasped, body almost shuddering with the feel of Uruha's hot body taking him in. "God, Uruha!"

 

Uruha gave a stream of loud throaty moan underneath Reita as his damn near tight-fisted insides gave way to him, taking in his long, hot, hard shaft as deep as he could by wrapping his smooth-skinned legs around the blonde’s waist tightly, simultaneously jerking his hips that were in Reita’s tight grip and pulling the other down. His head arched back against the couch as he folded his arms around the blonde’s neck.

 

“Yes, yes like this _ughnnn_ … Reita!” he groaned hotly in Reita’s ear and swallowed, choking on his next word as harsh breaths left his lungs. “Move.” Aggressive hunger was evident in his eyes as he turned his head to look directly into Reita’s. “I need more of you, _please_.”

 

Almost as soon as Uruha's gaze turned into his, Reita's restraint broke, and he started thrusting, not too fast, but still swift and powerful. Feeling Uruha like this dragged almost-animal sounds out of him, from the basest instincts deep inside him. He let himself growl and moan as he slid in Uruha's tight heat, staring fiercely into the dark eyes.

 

"More?" he growled before lowering his head and kissing Uruha roughly, one of his hands moving to clutch a handful of soft hair.

 

Uruha muffled his pleasured moans into the heated kiss, ravaging Reita’s lips in return as he clutched his arms tighter around the blonde’s neck, hands gripped onto the shoulders and he pulsed his hips to meet the blonde’s thrusts, taking his own breath away.

 

The honey-blonde sighed, almost mewling in the next second. His body flexed slightly, pressing Reita’s chest against his own leaving no single slick space between them. “Be rough with me.” He breathed, feeling his heated sheath holding around Reita’s throbbing cock made him feel whole. “God, I love you.” Uruha lapped his wet tongue against Reita’s lips, deliberately doing so carelessly before he flicked his lust-filled gaze to Reita’s without breaking it as his teeth caught the blonde’s lower lip and sucked on it with the corners of his own lips quirked upwards.

 

Reita growled at the sharp pain of Uruha's teeth digging into his lip, but he licked back at the guitarist's mouth as he tugged the handful of hair, pulling Uruha's head slightly to the side. Deepening the kiss, he fully leaned down onto his forearms and moved his hips slower, but harder and rougher, feeling each strike ripple through Uruha's long slender body. His lover's creamy thighs were squeezing his waist tightly, pulling him deeper into the hot embrace.

 

"Rough?" Reita asked, pulling his lip free from Uruha's teeth and licking the reddened panting mouth a few times before diving deeper, biting at Uruha's tongue in response. "You sure that's what you want?"

 

This wasn't the position for rough sex. Reita thrust Uruha hard a few times before he pulled out, gasping and shuddering from the loss of tight heat. Before he went too crazy from it, he flipped Uruha over into his stomach, grabbed his lover's hips, and pulled them up so Uruha was moved into a kneeling position. Reita pushed himself back in, groaning at being welcomed back, moved slowly a few times, then gripped Uruha's hips tightly and started pounding him hard from behind.

 

It ultimately shocked Uruha right to the core at how deep each penetration was every time Reita’s cock hammered into him with the new position, making him scream hard into the couch with his saliva spilling past and his parted lips and wetting the couch just like his own precum that already covered his inner thighs.

 

Uruha was already a fucking wet mess, heavily drunk in his own pleasure as his ass that was anchored by Reita’s tight grip cushioned every powerful thrust he was receiving, and all he ever wanted was more and more that he pushed his tight heated hole back against Reita’s impossibly huge cock with all his strength he had, eagerly accepting him whole again and again.

 

The honey-blonde suddenly broke into a strangled moan as he felt Reita’s cock head prod that one particular spot that could only make Uruha tremble violently, and he definitely _did_. Legs already shaking as they sank into the couch, his bare thin spine bowed as he turned and pressed the side of his face against the surface, trying to give at least a little room for his mouth drag in the already lost breaths even though all it could ever do this time was letting only screams and moans spill uncontrollably.

 

“ _Mmngh_ …Rei— _mmm_ …ta—ahnn—“ Uruha drew a loud gasp as he grasped his own drenched cock with a tight grip, stroking himself a few times which made him groan, his other damp hand fisting the material of the couch helplessly. His eyes rolled slightly and managed to catch the sight of their shadows, the candles flickering from time to time with each of their movements, especially the blonde’s harsh ones, and it made Uruha wonder briefly what it felt like to see a reflection himself getting fucked by Reita with one or more mirrors surrounding them. This also thrilled him so bad and he was totally looking forward to it.

 

"God!" Reita groaned as somehow Uruha's hips tightened even more around him. He changed his angle just slightly and thrust harder, if that was even possible, into that spot that had made Uruha moan so erotically it had made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Holding his partner's hips tightly and digging his fingertips in so deep he knew it would probably leave bruises, he went for it, staring down Uruha's long back to his partner's face, red and dripping with sweat, the dark eyes wide and staring off as Reita pumped him hard.

 

"You feel _so_ good, Uru," Reita growled, panting uncontrollably as his lover squeezed him in response to a dead-on hit. He felt himself leaking, slicking Uruha's hot depths even more so he could fuck easier and faster. "Fuck! You're perfect!"

 

Uruha yelped and shuddered hard again, almost pulling Reita into desperation with how good Uruha's pulsing core sucking him in felt. Reita made himself stop, just for a second, and he bent down to drag his tongue in a long trail up Uruha's shivering spine, to his neck and finally kissing his wet panting mouth.

 

"I love you," he crooned softly before continuing his deep hard movements, just as fast and hard as he left off, driving his lover deeper into the sofa.

 

And Reita’s declaration made Uruha stroke himself more in a rather frantic way, desperately wanting to bring himself to a mind-blowing orgasm already, but at the same time he actually didn’t want to be done yet. He wanted to continuously drown in this moment, of which his carnal desires were fulfilled by no other than Reita.

 

Uruha however finally climaxed in a powerful eruption of cum and heat and pleasure that flooded his palm around his spent cock, his voice straining a loud pleasured moan at the incredible sensation of coming so hard than he ever had before.

 

“I love you too.” And more than ever.

 

His hand fell limp from his flaccid cock as he panted for air, forcefully bringing it next to his head to curl it in the couch along with his other hand as he braced himself for Reita to come inside him next.

 

Being inside Uruha and feeling him cum pushed Reita to the edge. He slammed himself desperately against his lover, feeling his stomach knot and concentrate down and then release hard, and with a raw roar, he came, pumping into Uruha's hips, holding his lover tightly as he arched and ground to push himself as deep inside as humanly possible. The sensation didn't last long enough before he gasped for breath and weakened, leaning down onto Uruha, all his strength having flooded out of him. Laying his head on Uruha's shoulder blade, Reita took a few moments to try to catch his breath, feeling himself still dripping with sweat, before he turned his head and kissed Uruha's skin, panting against it.

 

"How was it?"

 

Uruha laughed breathlessly, slurring his words. “It was _extremely good_ … mm… I think my legs wouldn’t function well after I have a very nice sleep with you…” He tried to shift himself, but stopped as he groaned and stiffened.

 

"Does it hurt?" Reita asked, worrying now that he'd done something wrong. He made himself pull away and out and carefully lowered his flushed lover onto the sofa. "Did I hurt you?"

 

Uruha smiled slightly and dragged Reita down to snuggle up close to him. “It was worth it anyway.”

 

Reita bit his lip a bit, feeling guilty for hurting this man he loved so. “Are you really sure?”

 

“It hurts a bit. But I’m okay. I promise.”

 

A bit of him still disagreed, but Uruha was smiling, so the worry faded a bit. If his partner was smiling and not showing any pain, things would be fine. Letting it go for now, he kissed the guitarist deeply and asked, "Warm enough now?"

 

Uruha kissed Reita in return, doing it slowly but with as much as passion as he felt. “Only with you.”

 

Reita kissed back before retrieving the blankets that had slipped from the sofa during their passionate movements. Once he pulled them back over their entwined bodies, he pulled Uruha close, and the two of them drifted off to sleep amid whispers of affection. Still heated from their lovemaking, they kept warm until the power flickered back to life not much later. Waking comfortably in the morning to find everything restored, they exchanged smiles and another kiss before settling down to remain in the embrace for awhile longer, all too happy to reassure themselves that despite the momentary panic and cold of the night before, they had found a much better solution for it than what they ever could have imagined before.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Miya's note: :) Comments and kudos are appreciated! And it seems like both me and Hana-senpai had come up with another Reituha fanfic! Hehee BUT.
> 
> Yes, there's but. 
> 
> Because it's an Uruha/Reita yes SEME!URUHA with UKE!REITA. <3 She said that my uke Uruha muse is a sex-hungry one that can easily turn into a seme....xD So yeah, this time I role play as seme muse :'D still as Uruha :3 
> 
> However, if you're a hardcore fan of Seme!Reita and can't accept the idea of Uke!Reita, I highly suggest you don't read it once it's been published, because you might get a heart attack and both of us refuse to be responsible for that lol 
> 
> Keyword for the next fic ( one-shot ): PINK.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, stay tuned and have a nice day everyone! <3


End file.
